


Do Me, Already

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets and Etc. Omegaverse Stories [6]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Background Relationships, Beta Brian, Beta Brian Thomas, Beta/Omega, Children, Despite the summary and title, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fear, Feels, Health Issues, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Omega Alex, Omega Alex Kralie, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleep Deprivation, Slenderverse, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: "... Come on. If you're not allowing me to work why dontcha allow me one fuckin thing...?"An irritated groan leaves Alex's lips when being made to sit down on the bed after a supposed long day of working on a next upcoming project.Upon hearing the exasperated huff coming from the blond Beta ahead, he tries to straighten himself out to where the small baby bump was barely visible, "... Let's do it and you know what I mean by that..." Then he slightly amused hears a choked grunt from the other hearing it spoken so bluntly out in the open.If you don't like it then I don't want to force you inot it at all. May not like the ships, Headcanons or etc. But please be respectful





	Do Me, Already

  
After finishing that short movie, he felt a little bit proud yet now knew it may have not been entirely the best. Nowadays when he thought about the project from one of his college classes like the others who helped him stated he may be a little over his head at the time. Even if it took him a few good years around ten or so and after graduating college to admit he may have been more of a dictator then a director. It was now all in the past where he was forgiven for his brash actions towards them who understood he was simply stressed by the pressures of college life not being so kind to someone like him. One person in particular a kind hearted shaggy blond-haired Beta acknowledges his issues in the past and oh so graciously done his best to comfort him throughout times shared between one another.   
  
Once college was done, he never ever would’ve found himself actually settling down with someone else for a long period of time and was actually quite stubborn over it, not wanting to fall in love until he’s ready. In terms to spending the rest of his life then eventually since it was going to happen one way or another grow a nice small family with whoever he desired to be mates with ‘til death do they part he would keep his heart locked shut with a key. The gangly tall Omega had many previous events that done its job in pretty much scaring him off from the mere thought to opening his heart. Something he never really wanted to tale about to anyone who may be understanding to the fears he had about commitment. A relationship with anyone wasn’t what he wanted more so going through college filled already with enough stress and anxiety as it is for someone like him.   
  
Yet besides that although he kind of contradicted on that one as he did have past relationships with the somewhat recent one being a nice lovely female Alpha named Amy. The relationship with her was rather short and sweet to some extent with the occasional troubled hurdles where the both of them in the end had cut it off thinking they would be better just as friends where he was fine with it. Despite being mere friends who were close, not romantic anymore as she puts it to them to everyone else questioning it there was still some tension coming from his side. More so than ever when his ex-girlfriend gone ahead in starting up a freshly new healthier relationship with another girl smelling sweeter than he ever was telling him off the bat she was another Omega. Her wavy-ish straight dark hair breezed past her shoulders, her desired body shape unlike his awkward self, and how the pair was a lot happier than his past relationship with his ex.   
  
_‘... I’m all good. We’re just friends. Cool with that anyways...’_ Alex often back then to sometimes now began to question his character like if he was ever going to be god enough, _‘... Was there something wrong with me? Did I do something wrong...?’_  
  
Now it couldn’t be helped no matter how many times he attempts to have it pushed down where he wouldn’t have to deal with the overwhelming thought, he was some lone, underserving Omega not worth any love. In his bedroom sitting on the edge to the decently sized bed Alex was all alone to have a quick second to gather up the broken shards described to be his emotions commonly known to be bottled up so he wouldn’t have to handle them. A shaking hand to the man thinking worried thoughts were quickly raised up to brush through his messy hair he had no time to brush up since he felt too tired from everything going on to do it. Over all he was a complete mess and the moment being his breathing was broken and out of synch where it worries a whole lot of people thinking he was inching to a panic attack that he couldn’t have or it threaten his current condition. Sudden surprise he did not expect to happen when he isn’t well enough from the few doctors, he’s been to who’ll help him without making him feel small over his issues.   
  
When he continued to allow his mind to wander, he didn’t realize he caught the attention to a certain goofy male entering the bedroom silently without making a peep with the exception to the door creaking behind them when checking up on him and his personal well-being. Never one to really take care of himself like he should and as such he wasn’t in good health wise causing the man looking after him to fret like a mother hen. More so than him and that was something he’s meant to be so when in his special condition building him up to be ready to take care to a smaller life form caused by a late-night heated endeavor with the other, “... Hey? Are you alright? You’ve been in here for a while now staring about at nothing?” Asked by the shorter man with voice obviously laced with worry when the Omega at his desk appears to be falling asleep close to butting his head at the wooden surface. The smile on the blond man’s face did deter when he shrugged his shoulders back with a very loud cracking pop noise seemingly to be very painful and it was but he held back the pained look the best he can attempt. Clearly it did not work in his favor once being made to stand up with the ‘not needed’ assistance over to the bed so he can ‘rest’ which what he says he didn’t need yet it fell on deaf ears to his growing annoyance.   
  
“... Y-yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, Brian. My mind just went somewhere else...” He tiredly explains through grit teeth as he has to force his stick like legs up to lay on the bed, “... All I was doing was thinking. Just needed to know how to continue on with my current work...?”   
  
“Hm. I know but my baby needs his sleep. He can’t do these late-night things any more. Especially in his condition... It won’t do you or the baby any good”   
  
Yet here at this very moment, his past self if that was possible seeing this Beta climbing in bed with him as the charismatic, caring smile hiding more than what’s told underneath that expression will be in full on shock. His awkward, pissy ant younger self upon understanding that he’s falling basically head over heels over the ‘star’ of his past cringy college movie and the man was probably giddy in quite an annoying manner that was just fantastic. Like this situation for example, he was absolutely giddy; sarcasm was well intended while he pressed his arms over his chest upon leaning against the bed’s headboard. Work which was really important to him for weeks had to be done in an instant with it being on a scheduled time limit leaving the stress contained in to boil over. Emotions such as anger, fear and some pent-up arousal not being satisfied were collided with each other to his disdain, he tries again like before to push them back.   
  
“Alex, baby... You look like you’re about to pass out on me... Again?” Surely Brian didn’t need to mention the last time the Omega had unexpectedly passed out.   
  
“It was one time and I was so fucking hot because y’know it’s the middle of scorching hot summer especially so down here common for that?” Replied by Alex who was shifting rather uncomfortably on his side of the bed, “... As well, it doesn’t help that Jay and Tim’s place has a broken air conditioner?”   
  
A small, barely heard chuckle appearing to be nothing more then forced on the blonde’s part itching the back of his neck, “They are sorry about that and they are meaning to fix that soon so, it won’t happen again when we come up to visit them and little baby Damien”   
  
Visiting the pair again be okay who unsurprising in Alex’s eyes were a bonded couple for much longer than he and Brian had been together where they had a child aged one close enough to two years old. At the time though beings the expected relationship that was so entirely a slow burner and it was to both his Beta partner and his slight aggravation between the socially awkward pair who couldn’t just admit their feelings over their gushing love to each other. When they did express those emotions; Alex can detest it when being forced at the time to witnessing them kissing though in all actuality having a way too much passionate make out session in a very public area. Sometimes he curiously wonders to himself in his mind from then on was it the time the pair had conceived their own miracle that night when returning back home after discovering they were like ‘soul mates’ in those shitty ass romantic movies. Always hating them to his very core, he can never really understand why anyone like Alpha Omega pairs mostly have to be so god damn gushy all the time.   
  
“... Damien mostly would love to see you again. He absolutely loves you, Alex more than me that is... Somehow that’s a thing” Breaking apart from his thoughts the tall Omega can’t help to cast a small grin at the childish pout adorned on the man’s face.   
  
“I know. Someone like a child of all people not liking you. It’s a two-year-old who I can’t understand fully why he wants to be near me all the time?”   
  
“One-and-a-half-year-old by the way. You better get it straight the next time we’ll visit them. Jay gets up on us over that small detail”   
  
Eyes were rolled by that though it was covered from sight by Alex’s glasses about to fall from his face so, he pulled them off, “... I know. Had the first-hand experience to that when I wrongly got the kid’s age wrong by only a few months”   
  
“Though besides that. Damien does like you very much. Almost where I think he’s trying to steal you away from me sometimes?” Brian chuckles, not at all holding any previous nervousness over his Omega’s health. “Oh?! Do you remember how he tried to ‘mark’ you that time? Got all of us laughing at how horrified you look even if he was like six months old? It was hilarious...” It was more light hearted and genuine this go around where the said Omega once angrily bothered by having his time waste by resting felt butterflies in his stomach. Soon the fluttering in his stomach inching past his waistband a bit where he was highly self-conscious on it turned into a stinging sensation like sharp stabs of a knife hitting him at all angles. Suddenly he began as an instinct to wrap his arms around himself in an attempt to lessen the pain surging through his body. It did not go unnoticed by the Beta male that turned from pleasantly relaxed with him to be like repeatedly before this to a mother hen trying to take care of him almost by hand and foot.   
  
“... A-argh... Fucking s-shit... Man...” A whine escapes his parted lips, hand slowly rubbing at his midsection while turning over onto his hands and knees in front of the man.   
  
Then he feels another set of hands move over to the end of his back rubbing soothingly as he heaves out a breathless gasp, “Are. Are you alright, baby? Is there something I can do for you to make you feel better?” Asked Brian with his whole face turned a ghostly white, his hands trembling by fear that something had happened to his partner and their defenseless little baby.   
  
“... I. I’m fine, really, I am... Though if y-you want to help me feel better... C-can. Can you maybe hand me my work over there? That help me relax...?” His mind was still persistent on finishing up the papers on his desk yet he can tell by the expression on the other’s face it won’t get done any time soon.   
  
Sighing, he can hear the other man doing that because of him that caused him to painfully stiffen up. “No... Alex, please. Let’s not have to get this work involved right now? You need to relax for me and our baby” The Beta's hands now on his back were feverishly rubbing at the particular spot that gotten him to wince every once in a good while. Eventually the pain subsides to something more bearable as he glares back at the other man with growing annoyance. It's annoying, really it was as the carrying Omega can tell when pinching the bridge of his nose. How he desperately wanted to first, wrangle the other man's neck then do his work but he couldn't because of his supposed troublesome issues having worried the man by his side.  
  
"... Come on. If you're not allowing me to work why dontcha allow me one fuckin’ thing...?"   
  
An irritated groan leaves Alex's lips when being made to sit down on the bed after a supposed long day of working on a next upcoming project.   
  
Upon hearing the exasperated huff coming from the blond Beta ahead, he tries to straighten himself out to where the small baby bump was barely visible, "... Let's do it and you know what I mean by that..." Then he slightly amused hears a choked grunt from the other hearing it spoken so bluntly out in the open.   
  
"... I... Uh..."  
  
Least expected for him to say out the blue, yes but if he can't do his work like he should be in order to relax for once in his life maybe another option was available. "... Y-you got me in this condition to begin with so, it's only fair of you to at least give me what I want..." An option of doing the dirty with his Beta lover who got him in this predicament in the first place after a long, needed drunken stupor from a late night party. So, he now had to wait for his lover's response to his question that was more a demand then anything else and his patience was thinking so quickly he was about to just pounce. Mouth starts to water from the thought to sinking his teeth into the exposed skin to the shaggy haired man next to him looking completely dumbfounded by the drastic change in the topic. When be was close to doing it a hand moves over in an attempt to stop him which done the job in doing so once he stills.  
  
"... C'mon, we can't do that... You're not ready to do something so strenuous...?"  
  
A pitiful whiny groan came from Alex as he pulls away with arms crossed over his puffed out chest.  
  
"... And baby. Don't give me that now. Its doctor's orders that you relax more. Maybe next time when you get better, yeah?" Somehow Brian has a way with words in order to slip his way out of sticky places as the tall Omega relented in his attempt to get physical, "How about this? You and I just cuddle and sleep in? Does that sound good to you?"  
  
"... I. I. Argh, okay but if I do this would you allow me to do my work when I wake up...?"  
  
All the while when he grumpily says that the other man wraps him in a warm embarace in the middle of the bed. "... Hm. Sure baby..." Was what was replied in the crook of his neck when the Beta curled into him with the other's body all nuzzled up agaisnt him. Then he got all comfortable to the best of his possible ability without putting too much pressure on his stomach lays down on the soft bed with the blond secured in his firm yet gentle hold. Even if he had great difficulty in sleeping nowadays it did help make everything better when there was someone with him who actually loved him. It told him and his conflicted mind constantly whispering unnerving tales in his ears on how he couldn't be loved can in all honesty can indeed be loved by another no matter what as he fell asleep while forgetting his work for a later time.


End file.
